Love Of Legend
by sidhefaerie
Summary: A Series of one shots depicting Arwen's First Times.
1. Introduction

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen (others listed on each one shot)  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Summary: This is a collection of 'firsts' for Arthur and Gwen in their Love of Legend.

LOVE OF LEGEND  
For those of us that believe in true love, the story of Merlin's Arthur and Gwen give us hope. We are all fairy tale princess at heart waiting for our Prince/Knight in Shining Armor. Gwen has what we all hope for.  
This is a collection of one shots of pivotal moments in their LOVE OF LEGEND.

1. Into  
2. Romance in the Night (First Date Attempt)  
3. Hold My Hand (Proposal)  
4. As You Command (Wedding Night)  
5. Matters of State (First Fight As Married)  
6. Journeys (First Separation)  
7. Ygraine's Blessing (First Baby News)  
8. How We Got Here (Birth Of First Child)  
9. The Long Journey Ahead (First Anniversary)  
10. Blood And Tears (First Battle/Siege)


	2. Romance In The Night

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere, OC (Adelaide, Bess, Sir Bors)  
Summary: The dangers of trying to court in secret. Just a bit of fluff really.

**ROMANCE IN THE NIGHT**

"This is ridiculous. I'm the Crown Prince," Arthur muttered as he stubbed his toe on the side of a cart parked in the dark alley. He immediately looked around to make sure that no one had heard him. He pulled the hood of the blue cloak down a little farther and turned the corner to the alley behind Guinevere's small home. He sighed as he caught sight of her back door. As he started to let down his guard, a large shadow moved just ahead. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

The shadow started to move quickly towards him. It was breathing heavy and seemed to step heavily.

Arthur quickly unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready.

Suddenly the shadow stopped yelped then ran back where it came from and crashed through the back door of a house on the far side of Guinevere's.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arthur muttered.

The back door of Guinevere's house opened and she was silhouetted in the light from inside. "Hello?" Guinevere whispered.

"Guinevere, what was that thing?" Arthur whispered back.

She turned at the sound of Arthur's voice. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head then motioned him inside.

Arthur moved quickly inside and took off his cloak as Guinevere shut and pulled the latch on the back door.

"Arthur what are you up to? Why didn't you just use the front door instead of skulking around in the back alleys of the lower town?"

"I didn't want the guards to catch me out at this hour. I also thought it would be more romantic. What was that thing out there?"

"That was Sir Bors."

"There is no such Knight of Camelot."

"That's because Sir Bors is a dog. I think he's something called a Great Dane but I could be wrong. He belongs to Bess, my neighbor. He used to belong to her son before his death. He was a guard."

"Does it always crash though the door like that?"

"You pulled your sword on him didn't you?" Guinevere pointed to the sword still in his hand

"Well, yes I thought it a wild animal until it yelped and crashed through a door."

"Arthur, you frightened the poor thing. It will take forever for Bess to get him out from under the bed."

Arthur guiltily sheathed his sword."That fits under a bed?"

"Yes, he does when he's frightened. Anything shiny frightens the poor beast." Guinevere smiled.

"The beast is named as a Knight and it's afraid of shiny things like swords and armor? What was the rational in that? Arthur was confused.

Guinevere shrugs and giggles.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the front door. Guinevere went to answer the door. Two matronly women with fire irons in their hands pushed inside.

"Are you alright?" The taller said, "I thought I saw someone come in here."

The shorter rounder gaped as she spotted the Crown Prince of Camelot standing in the room. She nudged her companion and indicated with a nod what she was looking at.

"Your highness!" The taller bowed in a curtsy. The shorter rounder reluctantly followed suit.

Arthur threw his hands up in despair and shook his head in defeat. This was not at all what he had planned. This night had gone from bad to disaster.

Guinevere badly concealed her giggles behind her hand. Finally gaining some control, Guinevere said "I'm fine. As you can see, I am well defended."

"Yeah, but who's gonna defend you from him?" The shorter rounder asked.

"Adelaide, he's the Crown Prince."

"Still a man, ain't he?" the shorter rounder, now known as Adelaide, put her hands on her hips.

Arthur looked at Guinevere with raised eyebrows.

Guinevere couldn't keep her giggles in check any longer and burst into a fit of laughter.

Arthur stood looking at Guinevere like she had lost all her faculties. He then turned to the two women. "My intentions toward Guinevere are completely honorable. I assure you she is in no danger with me."

"My apologies your highness," the taller one said quickly. "We meant no disrespect."

"Speak for yourself, Bess." Adelaide looked at the Prince with suspicion.

"Guinevere some help please," Arthur looked to her as she was trying to get over her fit of mirth.

Guinevere took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her giggles. "Bess is Sir Bors alright? I believe the Prince may have frightened him."

"He's under the bed shaking like a leaf. What you do anyway?" Bess asked the Prince.

"I … I didn't know it was a dog. I thought it was a wild animal or something so I drew my sword. I did not mean to distress the beast. You have my sincere apology." Arthur tried to look contrite.

"What you doing in the alley at this time of the night?" Adelaide asked curiously.

"He thought it would be romantic." Guinevere smiled, giggles just under the surface.

"Romantic?" Adelaide looked at Guinevere and crossed her arms. "What would your father say, young miss? Do you think he would be pleased with your behavior?"

"As I explained my intentions are honorable." Arthur was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Noblemen are rarely honorable with servants and royals are even worse." Adelaide's disapproving gaze was now on Arthur.

Guinevere thought she better put a stop to this before it got out of hand. "Adelaide I would not have let him in if I felt that he would not be completely honorable with me. He is here to talk that's all. Now if you will excuse us." Guinevere opened the front door and held it open.

The women looked at Arthur then Guinevere. They left through the open door. Adelaide paused to give the Prince one more disapproving look then left.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Arthur was annoyed now.

"They are just trying to look out for me, that is all. Arthur, don't be angry with them. They are just trying to protect me." Guinevere tried to calm him.

"I would never do anything dishonorable to you. You have my word." Arthur reassured her.

"I know this but their experiences with noblemen tell them different." Guinevere explained.

"Then they have had poor examples to experience." Arthur frowned.

Guinevere pressed her lips together and nodded seriously.

"I should go. Goodnight Guinevere," Arthur said as he pulled on the blue cloak. He was disappointed that the night was ruined.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted but next time you should maybe use the front door." Guinevere said with a sigh. She had hoped he would stay at least a little while.

Arthur nodded and leaned down kissing her softly. "I promise." He pulled the hood over his head, opened the door and disappeared into the night.

Guinevere sat down at the table and sighed deeply. He had done all of it for just one kiss. He is so romantic, she thought.


	3. Hold My Hand

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin, Knights of the Round Table, OC(maid/Millie)  
Summary: A love note from Arthur to Gwen. This time he wrote it himself. VERY FLUFFY

**HOLD MY HAND**

Arthur looked at the page he had just finished writing and smiled. He carefully rolled it and placed it in his pocket. He stood up from his desk and looked at the crumpled pages littering the floor. He quickly picked every one of them up and took them to the fire in the hearth and threw them in.

Merlin walked through the door just as Arthur was throwing in the last one. "Are you cleaning up after yourself?" Merlin smiled amused.

"No … I … um … Did you finish the grain reports?" Arthur tried to deflect but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"Yes they are right here." Merlin holds up a stack of papers.

"Good, put them on my desk." Arthur nodded.

"I thought you need them immediately." Merlin looked confused. That was what Arthur had said to him.

"I did, now I don't" Arthur shifted on his feet guiltily.

"What?" Merlin looked at him like he was mental.

"Put them on the desk, Merlin. I need to do something. Oh and my armor needs a polish. Arthur pushed past him into the corridor.

"I was just about to do that." Merlin sighed and looked at the armor on the table.

"Good, carry on." Arthur headed down the corridor.

Merlin placed the grain reports on the desk and sat at the table to polish the King's armor. He just shook his head and mumbled. "That crown must be too tight. It's making him strange."

~x~

Arthur rounded a corner and caught site of the person he was looking for: Guinevere.

Guinevere didn't see him behind her but the young maid she was speaking to did and dropped into a curtsey.

Guinevere turned to see her King smiling at her. "Arthur … Sire … Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes Guinevere there is." Arthur quickly closed the distance between them then realized they were not alone. "Millie is it?"

"Yes Sire," the maid said softly with her head still down.

"You may go back to your duties Millie."

"Thank you, Sire." The young maid turned and hurried away

"Guinevere I have something I would like you to take a look at." He started to reach for the rolled paper in his pocket.

"If that's the grain reports then you should give them to Merlin. I have enough to organize with the household stores in a mess." Guinevere looked at him suspiciously.

"No its not. Merlin already took care of them anyway." Arthur said guiltily. "This is something only you can help me with."

"Fine, pass it to me and I'll have a look." Guinevere sighed dreading some more work coming her way.

Arthur handed to paper to her.

Guinevere unrolled it and began to read. It was a poem.

'Hold my hand and be my love.  
For I have loved no other.  
Hold my hand and share my life.  
I want your love beside me.  
Hold my hand and be my wife.  
We are stronger together.  
Hold my hand and be my Queen.  
Our destiny is here now. '

Guinevere looked up at Arthur with tears starting in her eyes. "Did Merlin write this?"

"No I did." Arthur got down on one knee. "Will you hold my hand and be my love, my wife and my Queen? Will you share my life, Guinevere?" He held out his hand.

She looked down at him with tears of joy flowing freely and took his hand. "Yes I will."

Arthur broke out into a big grin and reached into his pocket again and took out a beautiful gold ring with an amethyst set into it. He placed it on her finger. "We are officially betrothed now." He stood up.

"It's beautiful and it's my color." Guinevere stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Purple is the color of Royalty and amethysts have been worn by many kings and queens throughout history." Arthur explained. "My mother wore that ring and now you have it."

"Arthur, I will cherish it and you forever." Guinevere threw her arms around him and Arthur pulled her even closer.

"We will announce the engagement at Court tomorrow so I think we should tell Merlin and the Knights as soon as possible."

"I sure they will be surprised."

"Not as much as you would think." Arthur chuckled. "I spoke to Elyan yesterday to ask for your hand, of course."

"What did he say?"

"He told me I had better hurry because I should have asked you already. He actually looked like he was going to draw his sword if I didn't hurry." Arthur frowned.

"He is my brother after all." Guinevere smiled.

"And I will be your husband," Arthur reminded her.

"Yes and my love and my King." Guinevere giggled.

Arthur kissed her deeply.

The Knights of the Round Table came around the corner just as they were kissing. They proceeded to make catcalls and kiss noises. Merlin rounded the other corner and joined in.

Arthur looked up and glared at them all. Guinevere giggled and blushed.

"So did you finally do it?" Elyan asked with his hand on his sword.

"Yes, we are officially betrothed." Arthur said proudly.

"Took you long enough," Merlin commented.

Arthur looked back at Merlin and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you have work to do Merlin?" Arthur looked at the knights. "Isn't there patrols starting soon?"

There was a chorus of "Yes Sire" as they all left to their duties. Arthur kissed Guinevere again without interruption again.


	4. As You Command

Rating: R (sex)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Summary: Gwen gives Arthur the gift she has saved just for him. SWEET

**AS YOU COMMAND**

Arthur takes a deep breath as he puts his hand on the handle of the door to the bed chamber. He can't believe how nervous he is. Slowly and quietly he opens the door. The room is dimly lit and the fire is glowing. He looks to the bed behind the curtains.

"Arthur?" Guinevere softly calls out. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me," Arthur answers here as he walks to the bed. He looks at her on his bed. Her dark curls fanned out on the pillow and the silk nightdress hiked up slightly to her mid calf. He stops and takes another breath to calm his nerves. She is so beautiful even in the simple shift. He looks over to her wedding gown draped over the chair. He couldn't believe they were finally married.

"I was wondering where you were. I've been waiting a while." Guinevere smiled at him as she turned on her side to face him. He must be nervous, she thought.

"I just wanted to give you enough time to … um … prepare." Arthur blushed slightly.

Guinevere held out her hand and he stepped forward to take it. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and she sat up and started to rub his shoulder with her other hand. Arthur turned to look at his bride. "I fear that I will hurt you."

"Arthur, it is my gift to you." Guinevere whispered into his ear.

"What? A gift? I don't understand." Arthur looked at her confused.

"I'm giving you the gift of my chastity. It is the most precious gift a woman can give her husband. I have waited for you and now I give you this gift." Guinevere smiled. "Not every husband is honored with such a gift but you deserve it."

"Sometimes I'm not sure I deserve your love. I can be a prat and I have not always treated you the way I should have." Arthur looked at the floor. He knew what he said was completely true.

"I agree it has been difficult for us but I love you and only you." Guinevere traced his jaw line with her finger.

Arthur looked at her and smiled. He captured her hand and kissed her palm. "I have never loved another." He leaned over and captured her lips in a slow and deeply passionate kiss. They parted breathless and Arthur laid her back on the pillow as he slowly kissed her face and neck. He sat up to pull off his tunic and pitch it to the floor. He moved on top of her. His hand was finding its way under the silk nightdress to her knee and up her thigh.

Guinevere sighed as she caressed his shoulders and chest as they kissed. She felt his hands on her thighs and she moved so that he could pull the nightdress over her head and let to drop to the floor.

"My God, you are so beautiful." Arthur kissed her neck and chest and fondled her breasts as he tasted them with his tongue against her hard nipples.

Guinevere felt a shiver go through her. "Arthur … mmm … I want …" She felt him remove his trousers then the feel of his bare thighs against hers made her moan with want. He kissed her deeply and slowly as he parted her thighs and settled between them.

He hesitated. Guinevere took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "My gift to you- my love, my husband, my King." Arthur nodded slightly and entered her in one quick move. Guinevere cried out and instead of pushing him away she wrapped her legs around him and drew him closer. Arthur moved slowly at first but increased his pace as she started to meet his thrusts. They moved together until they both exploded in a great wave of pleasure.

Arthur leaned his forehead against hers. "Guinevere … are you … I …"

Guinevere took his face in her hands and caressed away the worry on his face. "It was even more wonderful than I expected. Arthur, we will do this often, wont we?"

Arthur looked at her with surprise. She never fails to surprise him, even now. "I suppose so. You are alright then?"

"Yes and did you enjoy your gift?" She smiled at him. She started to caress his shoulders and run her hands over his back and chest.

"Not when I hurt you but the rest was amazing. You are amazing my love, my wife, my Queen." Arthur had never felt closer to her than he did in that moment. He hoped he could always be the husband that she deserved. He was going to seriously try his best to be.

Guinevere kissed him slowly. She caressed his lower back and he ran his hands along her side and up to caress her breasts. She could feel him becoming hard against her thigh. "Arthur, I want to do it again, now."

Arthur smiled as he felt her move against him increasing his desire for her. She was not going to be denied.

"As you command, my love." Arthur whispered into her ear.


	5. Matters Of State

Rating: pg  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Sir Leon, Council Members  
Summary: first fight

**MATTERS OF STATE**

"I think you're wrong."

Arthur looked at his young Queen sitting next to him at the Council table. Guinevere always surprised him but this was not the way he enjoyed. "What do you mean?"

"If we increase the yield the farmers are required to raise that only will raise taxes on the farmers. They will be required to give more in grain taxes even when the crop is poor. This could lead to hunger and starvation in the outlying villages."

"The tax is based on yield." Arthur countered.

"The tax is based on required yield not on actual yield." Gwen corrected him.

"Guinevere …" Arthur couldn't help but be impressed with his wife. She had learned so much so fast but he didn't like being corrected like a school boy.

"Are you going to change that as well?"

Arthur shrugged. He actually hadn't thought it through that far.

"Well are you?" Gwen asked again more insistently.

The Council members turned to the King for guidance. Most of them had never known their new Queen before she took the throne. They did not realize that she was well spoken and well informed, not to mention outspoken.

"I don't see the need really." Arthur looked at her not sure if that was really the answer he should have given.

"Arthur, they will starve. Not only that they will have difficulty meeting these outrageous requirements. It increases the required amount by nearly a third. The land will not sustain such for long."

"It will have to be studied of course but I think …" He attempted to bluff his way out.

Gwen looked over at Merlin standing behind Arthur. "Merlin, you were a farmer before you came to Camelot, what do you think?"

Merlin looked up from his daydream and frowned. "What?"

"You were a farmer Merlin, what do you think?" Gwen asked him again.

"About what?" Merlin looked confused.

"Don't ask him. He's an idiot." Arthur was getting annoyed. "He hasn't been listening. He was probably thinking of that new chamber maid."

"I was not." Merlin lied. He was actually thinking of asking said chamber maid out later.

"You ask him about everything else why not farming?"

The Council members looked at each other. Gaius cleared his throat to cover the chuckle that had escaped. Sir Leon turned red and started to examine the parchments in front of him.

"I do not." Arthur looked as guilty as he was.

"You do. I heard you yesterday asking him about …"

"Guinevere I don't think the council needs to know what I talk about with my man servant." Truth was Arthur didn't want them to know what he and Merlin talk about.

"Why? Is it because he is a servant and he doesn't matter?" Gwen was getting annoyed with him.

Merlin looked at Gaius pleadingly. Gaius sighed. "Sire, maybe you and the Queen would like to finish this discussion in private."

The King and Queen looked at Gaius with surprise. They looked at each other then back at Gaius. "Gaius, we are discussing a matter of State not a personal matter." Arthur looked at him confused.

"Forgive me Sire, but that is not what it sounds like and the hour is growing late. Some of us would like to get on with our other duties."

"Yes of course," Arthur nodded. "Council session is over for today. You may go." The council members bowed and quickly left. Merlin started to leave as well. It was his day to help Gaius with his rounds. "Merlin, where are you off to?"

"Rounds with Gaius," Merlin answered. "You wanted me to learn to be a physician, remember."

"Right, carry on." Arthur really didn't want to be alone with his angry wife. It didn't look like he had a choice. He looked at Gwen. She was sitting with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"Guinevere, I know this is all new to you but I would really like it if you could stand with me on these things."

"I will not stand with you when you are wrong. If you wanted a weak mindless wife you should have married Lady Vivian." Gwen deepened her glare.

"I never loved Lady Vivian. It was an enchantment which you broke with a kiss, remember."

Gwen looked at him and frowned. She remembered that kiss and she felt silly. She couldn't believe she was fighting with him over farming of all things. He needed to hear her out even if he was King. After all he did say he wanted her to rule with him not stay silent and look pretty. "I will not be a decoration, Arthur. You said you wanted me to rule with you so let me say my mind."

"You are right. I did say I wanted you to rule with me. I just didn't know we would be at odds on some things. Maybe we should go over the council agenda before we meet with the council members."

"That idea may be wise since there may be other things that we disagree on." Gwen sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"I have no doubt that you will school me often in the needs of our people. Your experience is an asset to our people. I have lived the life of a spoiled prat and I'm still one it seems." Arthur tried to be contrite.

Gwen laughed. "You know more than you think. Arthur, I didn't mean to be …"

"Guinevere, I shouldn't have been such a …"

Gwen took his face in her hands and kissed him. They parted breathless. Gwen smiled at him.

"Was that to break the enchantment that made me a fool?" Arthur liked this kind of surprise.

Gwen giggled. "Did it work?"

"No, I still feel like a fool. I think I need another." Arthur leaned towards her and she pulled back. "Arthur nearly landed face first onto the floor."

"What are we going to do about this farming issue?" Gwen asked calmly.

"I still think we should increase the requirement for growing."

"Then we should remove the tax on the required amount and make it on the actual amount raised." Gwen suggested.

Arthur looked at her. "That sounds reasonable."

"The new amount required is still too much, however. It needs to be looked at more. I still think it's not sustainable."

"I'll have some farmers come in and tell the council if it's too much and if it can be sustained. Will that be enough, Your Majesty?" Arthur asked her, hopeful.

"Yes Sire." Gwen caressed his cheek. "I will kiss you now."

"Even though I'm a fool?

"And a prat," Gwen giggled as she pulled him to her. They kissed slowly and deeply.

Arthur stood and held out his hand to her. "Would you like to come with me on a walk through the Castle Garden?"

Gwen nodded and took his hand. "I would love to." She stood and he kissed her softly again. "On second thought, why don't we take a short 'nap'?"

"Guinevere it's too early for resting."

"Did I say we would be resting?" Gwen smiled coquettishly.

"Oh," Arthur grinned. "Lead on My Lady, lead on." He offered her his arm and they went for a 'nap'.


	6. Journeys

Rating: pg  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere, Knights of the Round Table, Merlin, Gaius  
Summary: The Royal couple's first separation.

**JOURNEYS**

"Guinevere, it will only be a few days, maybe a week." Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs in his chainmail, red cloak blowing in the light wind.

Gwen stood on the stairs with her hands on her hips. "Why do you have to go? You're the King. You can send the Knights in your stead." He always tried to handle everything himself, she thought.

"This is a treaty negotiation. I need to be there." Arthur tried to explain.

"Then I'll come too." Gwen looked at him defiantly.

"Guinevere, it's not safe. There are bandits and other dangers along the way."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That is why I want you to stay."

"I am a warrior. I have been trained since birth to fight." Arthur shrugged. "It is what I do."

Gwen folded her arms in front of her. "Who will rule the Kingdom while you're gone?"

"You will. You are the Queen." Arthur reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I would trust no other with our people."

"I am glad to have your trust." Gwen felt a wave of fear at the thought of ruling the Kingdom by herself.

"Guinevere, I need to go." Arthur looked behind him at the Knights already mounted on horseback; even Merlin was already on his horse. "The Knights are waiting for me. I will miss you." Arthur turned to leave.

"You are leaving without even giving me a proper goodbye kiss." Gwen wanted to keep him just one more moment.

"Guinevere, we said goodbye all last night." Arthur gave her a knowing look. They had made love all night and again this morning.

"That was last night but this is now." Gwen tilted her head and gave him a glare. "The two are not related."

Arthur laughed and stepped closer to Guinevere and kissed her deeply.

Sir Leon cleared his throat loudly trying to get the King's attention. He looked at the other Knights and shrugged.

The Knights looked at the Royal couple and started to chuckle. They were getting used to the sight of Arthur and Gwen kissing.

Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed. "Arthur, we need to go it's a long journey."

Arthur didn't stop kissing Gwen but held his hand up to silence Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur and scowled.

"Gwen, really must you behave like that in public. You are the Queen!" Elyan was starting to get embarrassed. They were ridiculous sometimes in there open displays of affection.

Gwaine sighed. He turned his horse toward the road and started to walk him slowly. The other Knights followed his lead. Merlin grinned and followed Sir Leon who was the last to start off.

Arthur and Gwen stopped kissing and she embraced him tightly. She looked up to see the Knights heading out through the drawbridge at a slow pace.

"Arthur, I think you are being left behind." Gwen started to laugh.

"What?" Arthur turned to look. "They can't leave me. I'm the King!" He stared in shock at the Knights and Merlin. "They left me. I can't believe they left me."

Gwen laughed. "They did. You should go catch up to them."

"Oh, now you want me to go." He looked at Gwen who was laughing so hard that she was in tears. "It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is," Gwen wiped the tears from her eyes.

Arthur glared and hurried to mount his horse and ride off to meet the knights and Merlin. He waved to Gwen as he rode off.

Gwen waved to him and turned to walk back up the stairs. She looked up and saw Gaius standing at the top of the steps. He was wearing an amused look.

"My Lady," Gaius bowed his head.

"Gaius, I need your help while the King is away." Gwen smiled at him.

"I will try my best, My Lady, to be of service to you and the Kingdom." Gaius said solemnly.

"Thank you Gaius. I'm still getting used to being Queen." Gwen smiled.

"Forgive me for saying this, My Lady, but you have been helping the King rule since he was the Crown Prince." Gaius smiled reassuringly to her.

"What do you mean?" Gwen was confused at his meaning.

"You are his heart and conscious." Gaius smiled.

Gwen knew he was right. She was always the voice that could make Arthur see sense. "Then I shall continue to be as his Queen."


	7. Ygraine's Blessing

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin. Gaius  
Summary: Gwen hesitates when she has something to tell Arthur.

**YGRAINE'S BLESSING**

"That's all for today," Arthur dismisses the Council meeting. "Guinevere, have you finalized the menu for the welcome feast for Bayard's ambassador."

"I was on my way to do that now." Gwen stood and suddenly felt dizzy. She grabbed the table and tried to fight the feeling but she lost the battle. Arthur caught her as she was falling.

"Merlin, get Gaius and have him meet me in our chambers." Arthur lifted Gwen up like she was nothing and carried her to their chambers. He laid her on the bed and she started to wake.

"What happened?" Gwen looked around confused. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted. I sent for Gaius. Just lie still. He will be here in just a few minutes."

"This is silly, Arthur. I'm fine really." Gwen started to get up and Arthur gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"That was a command not a suggestion." Gwen could tell that Arthur was serious.

"Oh now you want to play the King with me." She tried to lighten his mood by joking but it didn't seem to work.

"Guinevere, I am the King." Arthur looked concerned.

Gwen gave him an annoyed look. "I know that I was just trying to … never mind." She sighed

"Sire, Merlin said the Queen fainted." Gaius said as he walked through the door.

"Yes, she did. Could you give her a check, Gaius?"

"Yes Sire, I would be happy to if you would give us some privacy …" Gaius smiled and motioned to the door.

"Of course," Arthur nodded. He squeezed Gwen's hand and left the room.

Gaius waited until the door closed then approached the bed. "You haven't told him, have you? Gwen what are you waiting for?" Gaius said quietly

"No, I don't know how he will take it." Gwen bit her lip and looked a bit ashamed.

"I should think he would be happy to be a father."

"He carries so much guilt about Ygraine. I'm sure that is where his mind will go as soon as I tell him. He will think that he will lose me as he lost her."

"That was different. That was magic that took Ygraine from him. You are strong and young. I don't see you having any trouble with the birth."

Gwen looked down at her hands. The amethyst ring that was once Ygraine's caught her attention. "Gaius, why did Uther have to use magic for Ygraine to conceive?"

"She had a fever when she was very young and one of the side effects was she was left barren. Uther refused to accept that and had me ask Nimue for help. I will always be ashamed of my part in that." Gaius looked sad as he shook his head. "You need to tell him Gwen. He will see it soon enough, you know."

"He already mentioned that I am gaining weight. He thinks it's because I am eating better food and no longer working at hard labor. I almost told him then."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was too busy being angry at him for thinking I was getting fat." Gwen admitted.

Gauis laughed. "Tell him now, Gwen." He patted her shoulder and stood. "I'll stay if you want."

"No, but thank you." Gwen tried to smile but failed miserably. She nodded to Gaius. "Let him in and I'll tell him now."

"My Lady," Gaius nodded and went to the door to let in the King.

Arthur rushed in. "Gaius how is she?"

"I'll let her tell you herself, Sire." He bowed and left the room.

"Well?" Arthur sat on the edge of the bed.

"Arthur I have been trying to tell you for some time now but I didn't know how you would react …"

"Tell me what? Are you ill?" Arthur was starting to panic.

Gwen took his hands in hers and kissed them. "Arthur, we are going to have a baby. I am with child."

Arthur looked shocked at first then broke out into a broad grin. "A baby!" He laughed then turned serious. "Wait, why would you feel you couldn't tell me?"

"I thought it would bring up old hurts. That it would make you think about what happened to your mother."

"Does Gaius have any concerns about … your condition?"

"No, he says I am young and strong and should have no problems. I don't want you to worry Arthur. He seems to think all will be well."

"Then that is what we shall believe." Arthur nodded. "Is that why you threw that book at me yesterday when I said you were gaining weight? Was it the emotions of being with child?"

"Partly and that was rude, Arthur Pendragon. You should never tell any woman that she is getting fat, especially your wife." Gwen gave him a glare.

"I said it was nice and I liked it. I will enjoy watching you grow round with my … our child." Arthur smiled at her.

Gwen grabbed the pillow beside her on the bed and hit him in the head. "That's not funny, Arthur." Gwen went to swing the pillow again and he caught it before it made contact.

"You will always be beautiful to me, my love." Arthur leaned over and kissed her softly and slowly. When he pulled away, he placed his hand on her belly. Gwen placed her hand over his and smiled. "Thank you for this gift."

"You're welcome." Gwen looked down at their hands, the ring on her finger sparkled. It was like Ygraine gave her blessing.


	8. How We Got Here

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin, Gaius  
Summary: the arrival of Prince Amhar

**HOW WE GOT HERE**

Gwen gasped. "Ah, Merlin I'm sorry about the floor."

Merlin looked up from the bed he was making. "What are you talking … Gwen are you alright?"

Gwen was standing in a puddle holding onto one of the chairs at the table in the Royal Couple's chambers. "Oh yes, just going to give birth any moment." She gasped again and doubled over in pain. "Just don't stand there help me get to the bed."

Merlin looked at the bed he just finished making then back at Gwen and sighed. He helped her over to the bed and pulled back the covers for her. "I'll go get Gaius." He hurried out and returned a short time later with Gaius and the King.

Arthur rushed to his wife's side. "Guinevere, are you alright?"

Gwen's face screwed up with pain. "No, you idiot I'm giving birth."

Merlin let out a chuckle only to receive a glare from Arthur.

"Merlin, go get the midwife and some clean sheets and hot water." Gaius told him.

"Aren't you going to attend her?" Arthur asked. He looked a little frightened.

"Yes Sire, but I will not be needed for a while I think. Now out so I can examine the Queen." Gaius shooed him out.

Arthur took one last look as he stood at the door then left.

Gaius smiled at Gwen. "How far apart are the pains?"

"They were far apart until my water broke. They are coming closer now." Gwen gasped again as another pain hit her. "That was very close."

Gaius examined her. "The child will be her sooner than I thought. Just take deep breaths and try not to tense up. It will be difficult but try your best."

Gwen nodded breathless from the pain.

Merlin returned with the midwife and clean sheets. Two maids came up behind him with hot water. Merlin put the sheets down. "Gaius, I'll stay with Arthur to keep him out."

"Thank you Merlin and tell him it won't be long now." Gaius nodded towards Gwen, who was having another pain.

Merlin nodded and went to the King's study to distract Arthur as best as he could.

After a lot of pushing and some screaming on Gwen's part, the lusty cry of a healthy baby boy could be heard. Gaius checked Gwen to make sure that she and the child were fine before sending one of the maids to tell the King that the child had arrived.

Arthur rushed in with Merlin on his heels. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine sire and so is your son." Gaius smiled at the king. "There were no problems during the birth."

Arthur came over to the bed to see for himself. Gwen was sitting up holding a pink and healthy child. "Guinevere, he's beautiful."

"Yes he is." Gwen smiled wearily. "Do you want to hold him?"

Arthur looked startled. "Are you sure you want me to hold him? I may drop him or hold him too tight. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Arthur, sit on the bed here." Gwen patted the bed next to her. Arthur sat where she indicated. "Hold out your arms and I will put him in them." Arthur did as she said and Gwen put the small wiggling bundle into his arms. Arthur looked at the little boy with amazement.

Merlin came closer to the bed to take a look. "He looks like you Arthur. He has that same look on his face that you have first thing in the morning." Arthur turned and glared at Merlin. "Well he does," Merlin grinned.

"He just got here Merlin of course he is annoyed by all this fuss." Arthur smiled as the little boy gripped his finger. "Guinevere, I can't believe how beautiful he is."

"He is handsome even if you are his father," Merlin teased.

"Merlin, isn't there something you should be doing?" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"No, not at this minute," Merlin grinned, "but I will be off to the tavern to toast the Prince with the Knights shortly."

Gwen giggled when Arthur rolled his eyes. "Arthur, we should tell them his name so they can toast him properly."

Arthur nodded and handed the baby back to Gwen. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"His name is Amhar William Pendragon." Gwen said proudly. "I think it suits him well." Gwen cuddled her son as he started to fuss. "He is hungry so you all have to leave so I can nurse him."

Gaius and Merlin bowed and left. Arthur continued to sit on the bed.

"Arthur, you should go too." Gwen looked at him expectantly.

"Why? I have seen your …" He gestures towards her breasts and blushed slightly. "I want to stay for his first meal. Please Guinevere, it's important to me."

"Alright, but don't think there will be any for you." Gwen teased.

Arthur looked surprised at his wife. "Guinevere, I have no idea what you mean."

Gwen laughed as she put their son to her exposed breast. "You know exactly what I mean." Gwen looked up to meet his lustful stare. "Arthur, isn't that how we got this child in the first place?" Gwen laughed as she watched her husband blush when she caught him staring.


	9. The Long Journey Ahead

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin  
Summary: Arthur and Gwen reflect on their first anniversary.

**THE LONG JOURNEY AHEAD**

Gwen stood at the wall overlooking the lower town from here she could see her old home. Elyan lived there now and he would soon be joined by a new wife. She could not be more surprised at her brother she never knew he had any romantic intentions much less a desire to settle down he was always a free spirit in her eyes but so much had changed.

Gwen turned back around to see Arthur sitting on the blanket next to the baby. He was talking to him, teaching him the Knight's Code again and telling him what he should be as a Prince And King. This was a normal recitation between the two.

She was blessed to have such a loving husband and healthy child. That meant more to her than being Queen. Arthur had proclaimed a festival to mark the first anniversary of their marriage and her coronation as Queen of Camelot. There was to be a feast in her honor and a tournament for the Knights to show off, just the regular things - jousting and sword fighting. She told him he was making too much of a fuss but as per usual Arthur did what he wanted

She smiled and turned back to the lower town now decorated with ribbons and garlands of flowers in her honor. The distance between the palace and the lower town never seemed as great as it did at this moment. It was a journey of a year; a journey from which she would never, no could never, return.

Merlin came to stand beside her as he often had while serving in the great hall. Gwen turned to see him smiling. "What are you so happy about Merlin?"

"You are Queen and I am a Council Member. We have come far and it's all because of Arthur."

"Yes, we have come a long way. I wonder where those two innocent souls have gone." Gwen smiled, wistfully.

"They are still here, just not so innocent. We have grown up. Merlin looked back at Arthur. "We all have grown up. I always knew he would be a great king but he has turned out to be a great father and husband as well."

"Yes, he did." Gwen smiled and looked back at Arthur holding the little child in his arms. It was a sight she would never tire of. She hoped there would be more children in future. Sons will be needed to share the duties of ruling this ever expanding kingdom. Since Arthur's ascension to the throne Cenred's lands had been annexed as well as lands to the east.

Arthur looked up and smiled. "Guinevere, come sit with us. The Prince requests your presence as do I." he called out to her.

Gwen smiled at Merlin and walked over to the two men who meant everything to her. Arthur held out his hand to help her sit on the blanket. "My Lord, I hear you require my presence." She took Amhar into her arms and held the sleepy boy. "I think he just wants to sleep in peace. How many times did you recite the Knight's Code to him, Arthur?"

Arthur looked sheepishly at her. "I only recited it a few times. The warmth of the sun is making him sleepy not my recitation."

"I'm sure." Gwen smiled at her husband. She took a moment to admire her handsome husband as he fiddled with the latch on the picnic hamper. They could not go far from the palace so they decided to have lunch on the practice field after the Knights were done for the day.

Merlin came to his rescue and unlatched the hamper then nodded respect as he chuckled and then walked back inside to give them some privacy. Arthur shook his head as he watched Merlin disappear through the palace doorway.

"He came to your rescue again." Gwen giggled.

"I really didn't need rescued." Arthur wasn't amused at her suggestions.

"I know but I believe he thought you did. I thought it was considerate of him to help you."

"I'm really not that helpless, Guinevere." He placed the dishes from the hamper on the blanket between them.

Gwen gave him an amused look. She rocked the baby in her arms when he stirred. "I'm surprised you don't have a servant out here to serve us."

"Why? I can do it and I just want to be alone with you before the festivities tomorrow. I thought that you would complain if we did not have some private time before the public celebrations."

"You're right. I wanted to count my blessings just for a moment." Gwen sighed and looked down at their child.

"I hope there are several for you to count."

"There is and I'm holding one of the most precious ones."

"Are you counting me?" Arthur asked. He smiled and leaned over to kiss his sweet wife.

"Yes, of course." Gwen leaned and met his lips in as soft lingering kiss. "I have several to count: you, Amhar, being Queen, and now Elyan's upcoming marriage. So much has changed since I was Morgana's maid. It has been a long journey."

"Any regrets?" Arthur looked at curiously.

"Some but I must live with the choices I have made. I do not regret our marriage or Amhar's birth. There are other things that I have done that I will always regret." Gwen bowed her head so that Arthur could not see the sadness in her eyes.

"As do I, but it is done and in the past. We cannot change it now." Arthur reached out and wound one of her curls around his finger.

"No, we must move forward and try not to make any more choices that we would regret." Gwen caressed his cheek.

Arthur gave her a smile and kissed her more deeply than before. "I'm glad we will take this journey together. I cannot think of anyone that I would rather have at my side."

"There was a time when I thought it wouldn't be so." Gwen smiled. "But I never gave up hope and our love is strong enough to hold fast. I wonder what blessings I will have to count next year."

"We shall discover them together." Arthur took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, as we go along on our journey." Gwen reached for him as he leaned over and they kissed deeply. "I know it will be a long and wonderful one."


	10. Blood And Tears

Rating: pg  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/ Gwen. Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Morgana  
Summary: Gwen tends to Arthur's wound during the first battle after marriage.

**BLOOD AND TEARS**

"Hold still. Really Arthur, if you are man enough to get a sword injury you should be man enough to sit still while it's tended. You're acting like Amhar." Gwen was annoyed that he was fidgeting while she was trying to clean a wound on his side.

"Why are you still here? You should have gone with the other women and children into the woods." He was not really surprised to see her.

"If I did that then Morgana would come after them and kill them all. No it's safer for me to be here." She kept her head down so he couldn't see the anger in her eyes.

"Where is the baby?" Arthur felt a wave of panic.

"He's over there by Gaius." She indicated with her nod the basket by Gaius' table of supplies.

"He shouldn't be here in the middle of this." Arthur was afraid for both of them. With Morgana's magic, Gwen was right they were not safe anywhere.

"Arthur, none of us should." Gwen stopped what she was doing and gave him an angry look then continued to clean the wound. "I wish your sister would see sense and give up this fight. She is hurting the kingdom she claimed she loves."

"She just wants revenge. She was wronged by our father and she just wants someone to pay, unfortunately that's us." Arthur grimaced as she prodded with her fingers deeper in the wound. "Guinevere, please."

"It needs stitches I'll be right back." Gwen placed a temporary bandage over the wound and walked over to the table with the supplies to gather what she needed. She looked over at Amhar and tucked his blanket back in. he was sleeping peaceful despite the chaos around him. She selected what she needed and returned to her husband.

Arthur sighed for a moments reprieve from her prodding fingers. He watched her and frowned. He heard a noise by the door and looked up. His hand went to his sword on instinct.

"Arthur, the west gate is holding but we need to send more Knights to the South Gate." Sir Leon called from the door. Arthur nodded in response. Sir Leon was out the door in a flash of chainmail. The news was good. He put his sword back on the table.

Gwen came back with a needle and silk thread and bandages. She put them down and moved the temporary bandage to start to stitch him up.

"Wait, why are you doing that? Gaius can …" Arthur looked at her. She gave him a tilt of her head that silenced any further objections. He knew not to even try to argue when she looked like that.

"Gaius is tending Sir Kay. It's a fatal wound. He will not last much longer." Gwen's look softened to sadness. "His wife just found out they are expecting a child."

"Gods," Arthur swore. He got up off the table and went to the Knight's side. He put his hand on the Knight's shoulder reassuringly. Sir Kay gave him a weak smile. Gaius looked up from the dressing he was changing and shook his head solemnly.

"Arthur, you're still bleeding come here and let me fix it." Gwen took him by the arm and tugged him back to the table.

Arthur did as Gwen asked. He sat back down on the table with a grunt. "Hurry, I need to get back out there."

"Yes, I'll hurry so you can try to make me a widow again." Gwen kept her head down so he wouldn't see the tears starting in her eyes.

"Guinevere, I am the King. It is my duty to protect the Kingdom." Arthur brushed back a curl from her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Ah that hurts," he hissed.

"Good," Gwen gave him a glare to silence him. She quickly finished her task and tightly bandaged it. "There I'm done."

Arthur gave Gwen a quick kiss and got down. He went to Amhar and took a minute to look at him, then left quickly.

Gwen sat down on the bench next to Amhar and started to sob. Gaius looked up and came over and handed her a clean cloth.

"Gwen, he is the best warrior in the Kingdom and Merlin is there with him. Here dry your eyes and see to your baby. He is awake and looking at you." He patted her shoulder and returned to tending the wounded.

Gwen dried her eyes and smiled at Amhar. "Come here my darling, your Daddy will keep us safe." She picked up the now awake baby and cuddled him. She turned to Gaius and looked at him and frowned. She mouthed the words, 'I hope'

Gaius nodded. He looked at the door and sighed. He was just as worried as Gwen. This time seemed bloodier and bolder. He turned to check Sir Kay, sighed and pulled a sheet over the lifeless Knight.

Gwen bit her lip and prayed with their child in her arms. There was an outcry from outside in the battle. She sat and rocked him in her arms and waited.

Gwen didn't have to wait very long before the door opened and Arthur and Merlin came through with smiles on their faces.

"We have beaten them back and they are running. We shall have them all by sunrise." Arthur went to put his arms around Gwen but stopped when he saw who was standing in the corner. Gwen turned to look where he was staring and gasped.

"You may have won this time but I will keep trying. This Kingdom is mine by right." Morgana sneered at them. "I will be its Queen someday and you will be dead." With that she disappeared in a swirl of wind and smoke.

Merlin looked at Gaius and frowned. He went to Arthur's side and shared a look with him. Arthur held Gwen and Amhar tightly as he looked over her shoulder at Merlin. Only they understood how close they all had really come to death this time. They would never admit it to anyone.


End file.
